


Slut for Losing

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Mass Effect One Shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Shepard Needs a Hug (Mass Effect), Smut, Strap-Ons, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Jane loses another game of chess to her girlfriend. Sam is getting bored of fucking the love of her life senseless...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor
Series: Open Lion's Mass Effect One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107278
Kudos: 16





	Slut for Losing

Jane let a loud moan boom from her throat as Sam rammed the oversized strap-on deep into her bowels, hips colliding with an echoing slap which reverberated around the captain’s cabin, “Fuck Sammy!” She grunted as she felt the huge dildo slide out of her tight arse with a squelching pop, sending waves of pleasure through her whole body, making her shudder as Sam yanked her head back by her fiery hair so far she could place a rough kiss onto her commander’s lips.

“You like that, losing so badly at chess I’m forced to fuck you silly?” Sam’s accent alone can easily make Jane explode on its own, if she wasn’t using every ounce of her iron will to prevent her climax she knew she’d have come undone after just the one harsh thrust,

“Please Sammy,” she whimpered, barley above a whisper as Sam slammed back into her arse, grinning when she saw Jane’s adorable face plastered in ecstasy,

“Please what? Slut, you’re a fucking slut Jane, a slut for losing,”

“Yes Sammy, I am, I know I’m such a fucking slut, make your slut cum Sammy, please make her cum just for you,” Jane rasped, her breath heavy as Sam began to fuck her in earnest, hard deep thrusts splitting her behind open, that strong hand buried in her hair, the other alternating between torturing her tits and spanking her arsecheeks raw.

“Hmmmm…” Sam grinned, faking deep intrigue at the request, unfortunately for her act as much as she tried to keep her voice level and composed, Jane breaking underneath her harsh thrusts was starting to bring her close to climax.

“Fuck, I don’t know, I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet,” Sam teased, her voice cracking as she pushed in once more, Jane’s desperate moans making her skin prick up and her inner thighs slick,

“I have!” Jane screamed, angrily shoving her hips back against Sam’s, regretting it immediately. Sam grinned evilly, as much as she loved Jane and the submissive act she put on for her, she knew how easy it was to wind her girlfriend up and force her to stumble into her trap. 

She Shoved Jane’s head down onto the bed and began spanking her with lethal ferocity, each deafening strike making Jane let out a pitiful scream of submission. Even though she’d stopped her thrusts. Sam still found an orgasm welling deep within her, brought on by the delicious sounds Jane was making and the sight of her glowing red backside.

When her backside was nice and rosy Sam finally showed Mercy and began gently massaging her tender flesh, grabbing some ointment from the bedside table and rubbing it soothingly into the sore skin before remembering her place and grabbing a handful of red hair roughly and dragging Jane’s head back.

“Why did I spank you?”

“Because I moved my hips Sammy,” Jane sputtered between low sobs,

“I don’t like hurting you Jane, well I do, but now when you’ve been naughty, I don’t like punishing you Jane, I’d rather you were good for me,”

“I’m sorry Sammy, it won’t happen again,”

“I know sweetie, you took your punishment so good for me too,” Sam smiled, kissing Jane passionately, “I think I should reward you for that at least.”

Shoving Jane’s face into the pillow again Sam swung her leg up and over Jane’s raised hips and pressed her foot down onto her face. She lined her hips up and thrust herself deeper than she thought possible into her girlfriend’s already abused arsehole. 

This time she was far more brutal, her rapid pace making Jane sob under her foot from until she finally came, screaming in glorious agony and ecstasy as she sprayed her juices all over her bed beneath her, staining the sheet and filling her cabin with the stink of sex.

“Fuck that was beautiful,” Sam admired, removing her foot and getting on her hands and knees, lapping gently at the commander’s cunt and gorging on her raw taste until her mouth was filled with another load of Jane’s cum and the redhead went limp

A few moments later Sam lay with the love of her life secured in her arms, “Are you ok?” she whispered softly, brushing a few loose strands of red hair from her brow,

“Never better Sammy,” she smiled moving in Sam’s arms to feel more contact and plant a kiss on her lips,

“You know,” she ran a hand through those flowing locks she loved so much, “I’d really like it if you actually tried to play me at chess, you know, try to win rather than get yourself checkmated,” Jane smirked,

“It’s like you say, I’m a slut for losing,” Jane smiled cockily, “in here anyway,”

“I’ve noticed, I’m always fucking you so hard, or spanking you, flogging your tits or some other cruel torture masked as some depraved sexual act,” Sam sighed, cupping Jane’s chin who was listening attentivly, her honest eyes wide and caring, “for once I’d just like to be pinned to the bed, kissed, touched, fucked.”

Jane smiled, sadness and sympathy in her eyes, “I’m sorry Sammy, I just get so into it, after a long day of fighting reapers, cerberus or whoever, after being forced to win and win and win lest everyone I care about die I just need to let loose, to be showed my place, fucked so hard and ruthlessly I can remember at the end of the day I’m still a woman, a human woman with human needs and desires. I’m sorry Samantha, I’m sorry for not telling you, for using you for my own perverted desires.”

Sam cupped that stunning freckled face in her soft hands, wiping away tears with soft brushes of her thumbs and kissed it deeply, pulling away and leaving a single finger on those glossy lips, “I love you Jane, and I understand, I know how much you give to keep us all safe, how much you sacrifice, I see all the scars that mark your body, all the filth and blood that mats in your hair and all the marks nobody else sees, all those deaths that you could do nothing about but feel responsible for.”

Jane blinked away her tears and met Sam’s lips with a needy kiss, teeth and tongue scraping against soft lips, “I love you too Sammy… and I’m sorry for laying all of that on you, it’s been so hard to keep it all in, especially since Earth,”

“It’s ok Jane, I’m here for that, for you, whatever you need,”

“Glad to hear it specialist,” Shepard smiled and leant in for a chaste kiss.

Sam let the universe move around her as they kissed, letting herself forget about the reapers and the war as she only focused on her girlfriend, her arms snaking around her muscular waist as she lost herself in the kiss. She sighed in relief when Jane pulled away, happy she was back to smiling, “Sammy, can I eat your cunt?”

“Yes,” she gasped, pulling Jane back into a surprisingly forceful kiss.

Moments later, with her spectacular legs spread in front of Jane who wore a predatory grin and needed no encouragement dove into her Sammy’s pussy, tongue fucking her until she came with a loud moan before a strong, muscular woman pinned her to the bed and had her way with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This work was originally much shorter and didn't have the emotional conversation so please let me know what you thought about it.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
